Confident
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. Bonnie/Jax. Bonnie's friends drag her out to a club and ditch her. Maybe the hot mystery man across the bar that bought her drinks will make it all worth it? Or at the very least save her from the sleaze balls who keep hitting on her. And what a sexy savior his is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a pairing that I've never written before, but I'm anxious to see how it'll turn out. This is very loosely inspired by a dream I had and a song I'm kind of obsessed with. This is a oneshot. Probably. Reviews are love!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **SONS OF ANARCHY, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.  
** **Song Suggestion/Inspiration: "Confident" – Demi Lovato**

* * *

I sighed as I walked into what I thought was going to be a bar, but turned out to be more club than anything else. I can't believe I let my coworkers talk me into this. I spotted them next to the bar and they waved me over. I felt eyes on me and brushed it off.

"It's about time you got here!" Vicki cried. I shrugged and motioned to the bartender. "Where's Liv?" She asked me. I shrugged. I came with Liv, because she didn't want to show up alone, but she got distracted talking to some guy outside.

"She found a guy." I told her. Vicki gave me a knowing look. Liv was looking to hook up tonight. I hope that she doesn't, because she's my ride home. "What about you?" I asked her. Vicki gave me a coy look. "Don't play that. We both know that you've been talking about ending your dry spell."

"Oh, that, well, looks like I might have a taker." She was checking out some guy at the end of the bar, before walking off. Great. That's just awesome. I got dragged all the way out here, just to spend the night alone.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked me.

"Two Vegas bombs," I replied. If I'm going to be forced to be here, I might as well enjoy myself. He nodded and poured what I asked for. I got my wallet out, but he just shook his head.

"It's been taken care of." He declined my money. I stared at him, confused.

"What? By who?" I asked him. He nodded his head at someone at the other end of the bar. He was looking right at me, with a sexy smirk. I gave him a small smile back, before raising the glass to him. He raised his beer in return. I took both shots, back to back. When I placed the second glass back onto the bar, the mystery man was still staring at me. I bit my lip. Should I go over and thank him in person? If someone that attractive wants to buy me drinks, I'm not about to complain. It's not like I have a man.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I heard a deep voice in my ear. I tried to turn around, but I was more or less pinned to the bar. I definitely didn't like that. I brought my elbow back, hard, before turning around. The man who had pinned me just seemed amused. I rolled my eyes. If this asshole thinks he's going to waste my time, he's got another thing coming.

"I can buy my own, but thanks." I told him, flatly.

"I'm sure you can, but why would you, if you didn't have to?" He pressed, clearly not giving up. I stood up taller and gave him my best resting-bitch face.

"To ruin any delusions that you may have about the two of us sleeping together." I told him, honestly. He looked taken aback.

"You're lucky you're hot, because you've got a mouth on you." He replied. I scoffed.

"Good thing that's not your problem. I'm not interested. Bye." I tried to turn around and order another drink, but the creep grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me. "I didn't realize that you wanted to lose your ability to procreate." I told him, coolly. He smirked and backed me against the bar. I gave him a swift knee in the balls.

"Bitch," he wheezed out. "You couldn't do any better than me, anyway. You would've been a pity fuck at best." He hissed.

"Okay, bye." I turned my attention back to bartender, who was smirking. I saw security escort the sleaze ball out of the club, out of the corner of my eye. I had another Vegas bomb waiting for me. I raised my eyebrows.

"That's the best thing I've seen all night. That's on the house." He told me, before turning his attention on his other customers. I shrugged and took it.

"Are you really that full of yourself that you knee any guy in the jewels who has the balls to talk to you?" Someone asked me. I turned to see an unfamiliar face.

"No, just the ones who don't take no for an answer." I replied. He nodded and kept eyeing me.

"Are you alone here tonight?" He asked me. I shook my head. "I'm Kol." He introduced himself and I debated whether or not to introduce myself.

"That's nice." I replied. His smirk broadened.

"You don't have a name?" He tried again.

"You won't be needing it." I shrugged.

"I think you'll lying about being alone." He mused.

"Good for you." I turned back around, but I knew he probably wasn't going to leave. I turned my head to see if the hot mystery man who bought my drinks was still around. He nodded my way and I suppressed a smile. He held up a finger and I nodded. The guy next to me was still talking, but I wasn't listening. The bartender slid something in front of me. I saw it was some drink. I guess he's taken pity on me, since my friends have bailed on me and are obviously not coming back.

"I was wondering where you were, darlin'. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." A sexy voice filled my ears, as arms settled around my waist. I turned around and saw that it was the hottie from other end of the bar.

"Don't worry about it." I breathed. His hand cupped the side of my face and he brought his lips down to mine. I kissed him back on instinct, surprising myself. His stubble tickled my face, but I didn't mind. His hands moved me closer to him and I put a hand against his chest and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him easier.

"This guy giving you any trouble?" He asked me, breaking the kiss and staring down Kol. Kol seemed to get the hint and left.

"Thanks." I breathed. He just smirked and nodded, not bothering to move away from me.

"I'm happy to help, especially someone as gorgeous as you." He replied. "I'm Jax." He introduced himself.

"Bonnie," I returned the favor, finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than him. The alcohol was catching up with me and all I could think about was going home with him.

"Did you really come here alone?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I may as well have. My friends bailed on me." I told him. He nodded, looking at my lips.

"Some friends," he mused.

"I know." My voice trailed off, when I felt his thumb making small circles on my waist. "Thank you, for the drinks." I spoke, really not paying attention to what I was saying.

"I live to serve, darlin'." He replied. I bit my lip and he brought his lips back to mine. His tongue found mine and I moaned against him. It's been so long since I've been touched by anyone.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked him, breaking the kiss.

"Can you make it that long?" He asked me. I shook my head, realizing that I wasn't lying. I was ridiculously turned on. If I had to wait, I was going to burst. "There's a backroom. Let me take care of you, then we'll go." He was leading me away from the bar, before I could argue. We came to a door and went inside of a dark room. His hands were on me in an instant. I whimpered and lost myself in his touch. His lips found my neck and I moaned his name. He pinned me against a wall. I was facing the wall and he was against my back. He pressed his teeth against my neck and I whined. His hands unfastened my jeans and pulled them down. His fingers were against my core in no time. I gasped, when he started making circles against my clit. I buckled my hips and threw my head back. He definitely knew what he was doing. I was spiraling into my release embarrassingly fast. He didn't stop to let me ride out my high. His slipped two fingers inside of me. I rolled my hips, rubbing myself against his growing hard-on. He fingered me to another orgasm. When he finally stopped, I was a panting mess, leaning on the wall. He helped me fix my clothes and brought his fingers to his mouth to clean them.

"Wow," I breathed. He smirked and pulled me in for a kiss. "I've never done anything like this before." I admitted.

"Do you regret it?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Not even a little bit."

"Good, because I'm not even close to being finished with you yet. Come on. Let's get my bike. I'll take you home and show you how much better it can be." He offered, leading me out of the room.

"I'm not sure my body can handle better."

* * *

 **A/N: It basically turned out to be PWP, but I'm still okay with that. More may follow. I'm seriously not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really did try to leave this alone. I really did. And I couldn't. I'm not promising additional chapters after this. They may or may not happen. I really don't know. I have more than enough ongoing stories to keep up with.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **SONS OF ANARCHY, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

I opened my eyes lazily, as I enjoyed my back being rubbed. I moaned appreciatively. I can't remember the last time I slept that well. I moved to stretch and realized that I wasn't in bed alone. I looked over and saw Jax watching me intently. I felt a blush creeping into my face. He gave me a small smile.

"How'd you sleep, darlin'?" He asked me. I turned onto my back and became immediately reminded that neither of us had fallen asleep with clothes on.

"Better than I have in ages," I told him, trying to cover up a little with the blanket wrapped around our middle. He smirked, when he figured out what I was trying to do.

"It should be a crime to cover a body as sexy as yours." He breathed. His words went straight to my libido. I tried to ignore the wetness that started to pool between my legs. You'd never know that I lost count how many times we had sex last night. I bit my lip. "If you don't stop doing that, I don't think we're going to be able to leave this bed, today." His voice was soft and low and it was one of the sexiest things I had ever heard.

"I never do this." I said, instead of what I was thinking. Why did I just blurt that out? His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Sleep in?" He asked, clearly not knowing what exactly I was referring to.

"One night stands," I clarified. He nodded and moved his body, so that he was hovering over me. I tried to ignore how much he was affecting me.

"Who says this needs to be a one-night stand, babe? Last night was the best sex of my life. I don't know about you, but I'm in no hurry to let that go. It doesn't hurt that I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you, since you walked into that club last night. I'm not afraid of commitment. Are you?" He offered. I bit my lip, again, thinking his words over. He's already a step up from the last guy I dated. What's the worst that could happen? We're not compatible outside of the bedroom and we break up? That didn't sound too bad to me.

"No," I whispered. His lips landed on mine and I felt his hardness against me.

"Then why don't we try this out and just see where it goes?" He suggested.

"Okay," I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third and final chapter for this fic!**

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **SONS OF ANARCHY, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

We were from different worlds – that's for sure. After the initial shock from our friends, things were going surprisingly well with us. We may not have a ton in common, but we clicked and being with him was effortless. I loved it. It's something that I've never felt in any of my relationships.

* * *

"You know, I doubt I'll ever get tired of that beautiful smile of yours, darlin'." Jax used, as he sat down next to me, on my bed. I sat the novel that I was in the middle of reading, down. I peered up at my boyfriend and I was met with a kiss. "Do you know what the first thing that attracted me to you was, babe? Jax asked me. I shook my head. "Your confidence. It's sexy as hell." He replied, before kissing me again. I smiled against his mouth.

It's crazy to think that this all started, because of my confidence… something that I'm normally not. I guess what they say is right… There's nothing wrong with being confident.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for this story, folks! I'm sure that there will be more oneshots about this pairing from me in the future. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Xo,  
** **Anneryrn**


End file.
